Conventional firearm training can be dangerous, expensive (considering the prices for ammunition and replacement targets) and can only be performed in certain areas, such as shooting ranges. The present invention allows firearm training to be performed safely, inexpensively, and almost anywhere without the use of live ammunition. Incorporated herein by reference is an exploded Figure of a Glock 17 Nomenclature Anglais/Francais and U.S. Pat. No. 9,170,079 entitled LASER TRAINER CARTRIDGE, to the extent these disclosures are not inconsistent with the disclosure in this application.